un deseo pervertido
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Pedimos deseos sabiendo que no se cumpliran por arte de magia, almenos eso penso Naruto al pedir el suyo, lo que no esperaba era que aquella estrella fuera a cumplirlo.


**Capítulo 1**

Konoha Gakuen, una gran escuela de la ciudad de Konoha, dirigida por Tsunade Senju. En esta escuela ocurren muchas cosas, pero una de las más extrañas es la que le ocurre a un chico rubio, estudiante de esta.

**Naruto PoV**

_Hasta hace unas semanas yo era un chico normal, tenía una vida normal, amigos normales, y una familia normal. Pero esto cambio cuando cierta chica apareció en mi vida._

**PoV normal**

-¡Naruto-kun!- un grito no muy lejos lo hizo darse la vuelta, encontrándose con una hermosa chica que lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa mientras corría hacia él.

Era una joven de largo cabello negro con unos extraños destellos azules, unos ojos perla y una piel nívea. Vestía una blusa blanca con algunas partes azul marino y el símbolo de Konoha en ambos lados de los brazos, una falda color azul marino poco arriba de la rodilla, unas calcetas negras debajo de la rodilla pero no faltaba mucho para que llegaran a estas, y unos zapatos escolares negros, además de un maletín escolar de color café.

-¿Hinata?...- la veía acercarse con cierta duda pero después de un segundo se sorprendió -¡Hinata!...¡espera!- fue muy tarde ya que ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo, Hinata cayó sobre el en una posición muy comprometedora, haciendo que su falda se le subiera un poco, dejando una excelente vista de sus piernas, la cual los jóvenes que pasaban no desaprovecharan.

-Naruto-kun, ¿porque te fuiste sin mí´nya?- pregunto la chica algo triste -¿acaso estás enojado conmigo´nya?- Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de no ver que todo el cuerpo de Hinata estaba perfectamente amoldado al suyo, trataba que cientos de pervertidos pensamientos no cruzaran por su mente, trataba de no notar que los enormes pechos de la chica estaba sobre su pecho, pero eso era algo que nadie, y menos el, el nieto de un pervertido, podían ignorar.

-Hi-Hinata…p-por fa-favor… quita-quítate- pidió un poco nervioso, mientras sentía como cierta parte de su anatomía quería despertar.

La chica asintió mientras sonreía y obedecía la orden. Naruto se levantó del suelo mientras que volvía a tomar su mochila, ya que debido a la caída la había soltado. Cuando reanudo su camino, Hinata se aferró al brazo del rubio de tal forma que este sentía el contacto de sus pechos.

**Naruto PoV**

¿_Cómo demonios llegue a esto?_... _¡ah! Ya recuerdo… estúpida estrella fugaz, de todas las veces que alguien le pide algo a una, mi estúpido deseo se tuvo que cumplir, pero básicamente yo tengo la culpa, después de todo, solo a mí se me ocurre pedir un deseo tan pervertido._

_Y desde ese momento aprendí a no hacer nada precipitadamente, primero tengo que pensar en las consecuencias, por ejemplo Hinata, ella es la consecuencia de ese maldito deseo._

_Estaba tranquilamente en mi habitación mientras veía el techo de esta, estaba algo deprimido, ese día me había declarado a Sakura-chan y ella me rechazo, de nuevo. Estaba harto de que siempre lo hiciera, salí al balcón que estaba en mi cuarto, y entonces vi una estrella fugaz, y lo único que cruzo por mi mente fue…_

_**-Deseo tener una chica hermosa que me ame y me deje hacer todo lo que quiera con ella-**_

_Maldito Jiraya, tú me convertiste en un pervertido, y por tu culpa tuve que pagar el precio. Cuando abrí los ojos ahí estaba Hinata, parada atrás de mí y entonces… mi vida se volvió un desastre._

**PoV normal**

Entro en el aula, con Hinata aun aferrada a él.

-ya, suéltame- pidió algo frio, pero si no lo era, ella no haría caso.

Hinata lo soltó, aunque sin ganas de hacerlo, se acercó a su pupitre y se sentó en el. Naruto hizo lo mismo que ella y se sentó en su lugar.

-¡hey, Naruto!- un grito desde el otro lado del salón lo hizo voltear ver de quien se trataba.

-hola, Kiba- hablo el rubio sin muchas ganas.

-mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué siempre llegas con Hinata y yo no la puedo encontrar en el camino?- Naruto se estremeció levemente, lo cierto era que no se la encontraba, ella vivía con él, pero eso era un secreto de ellos dos.

-no sé, tal vez será que tú tienes muy mala suerte- respondió rápidamente el rubio para tratar de no levantar sospecha.

-tienes razón, yo no tengo muy buena suerte, ya viste como me fue con Tayuya- argumento el Inuzuka.

-es verdad, tú la terminaste y ella… destrozo tu moto- en los ojos del castaño aparecieron unas gruesas gotas de agua –ya supéralo Kiba, además la arreglaste ¿no?- Kiba asintió para luego alejarse del rubio.

Naruto dio una gran y sonoro suspiro, las clases ya habían terminado, por fin y ahora podía irse a casa. Volteo hacia atrás, debía decirle a Hinata que ya se iría, no quería que ella lo persiguiera y lo tirara al piso, no de nuevo.

-Hina…- una gota resbalo por su sien, al ver a la joven chica dormida en su pupitre, él solo suspiro de nuevo, escribió algo en un papel y lo dejo al lado de la peli-azul, luego salió del aula en dirección hacia su casa.

Estaba a mitad de camino, podía ver el atardecer a lo lejos, era tan hermoso como el cielo cambiaba de colores se quedó parado ahí unos segundos mientras admiraba la vista.

-¡Naruto-kun!- una dulce voz lo hizo voltear, ahí venia Hinata, por fin había despertado. Cuando la chica llego al lado del oji-azul lo tomo de la mano, y este no protesto.

-vamos a casa, antes de que se haga de noche- Hinata asintió mientras emprendían el camino a casa, no se apresuraban por que tuvieran miedo de Konoha de noche, sino por lo que ocurría con Hinata cuando el sol desaparecía por el horizonte.

Llegaron al departamento del rubio, él vivía solo debido a que sus padres trabajan fuera del país, pero eso cambio cuando Hinata llego a su vida, como mujer y como lo que era antes. Entraron y Naruto cerró la puerta para luego tirarse en el sofá.

-Naruto-kun- hablo la oji-perla, por lo que el rubio volteo, se sonrojo a mas no poder al verla ahí, ¡en ropa interior!.

-¡cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, Hinata!- exclamo sonrojado el rubio y con un leve hilillo de sangre en la nariz.

-lo siento´nya- se disculpó mientras caminaba hacia el –pero… tú me prometiste algo, ¿lo olvidaste´nya?-el rubio negó, es verdad él le había dicho "eso", pero era solo para calmarla.

Volteo hacia la ventana y vio como el ultimo rayo del sol desaparecía y el cielo oscuro aparecía.

-diablos- dijo en voz baja, rápidamente volteo a ver a Hinata y ahora de cabeza sobresalían un par de orejas de gato negras y atrás, se podía ver como movía su cola de gato, la cual era del mismo color que las orejas.

-Naruto-kun- en su voz ahora se oía cierto tono de ¿excitación?, eso parecía

-Hi-Hinata… tranquila…- se levantó del sofá mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, -¡_demonios! Había olvidado que hoy era luna llena_- el problema no erradicaba con las orejas, o la cola, o la luna, sino en la luna llena con Hinata, ella se volvía una fiera en busca de sexo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Naruto-kun? ¿Acaso no te gusta mi cuerpo?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse el sostén y lo dejaba resbalar por sus brazos, Naruto volteo hacia un lado tratando de evitar verla. Tropezó accidentalmente con algo y cayo de sentón el en suelo, se arrastró hacia atrás hasta hallar tope contra la pared, Hinata aún seguía caminando hacia el de una forma muy provocativa, cuando llego frente del rubio se sentó en su regazo, con sus piernas que cada lado del cuerpo del oji-azul, mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Naruto sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, su hilillo de sangre comenzó a crecer y su cuerpo se estremeció, ¡Kami-sama! ¿Por qué Hinata tenía que ser tan bien proporcionada y tan endemoniadamente sexi? Sentía los grandes pechos de la peli-azul sobre su cuerpo, hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos por no ceder, por no tirarla al piso, por no cogérsela en ese lugar y en ese momento.

-p-por fa-favor… Hina-Hinata…- oyó el ronroneo de la chica y eso lo excito más, sentía como su entrepierna despertaba, pero trataba de reprimir sus impulsos, tenía que hacerlo. Cuando la chica sintió la dureza del rubio dio un leve gemido, mientras en su mirada se podía apreciar un brillo de lujuria.

-Naruto-kun… hazlo por favor- pidió, dirigió sus labios a los del rubio, pero cuando estaba a punto de unirlos, él la empujo y salió corriendo hacia su habitación donde se encerró.

**Naruto PoV**

_¡Maldición!, lo que daría por que volviera a ser como antes, aún recuerdo cuando solo eras mi mascota, cuando me maullabas en busca de atención y yo te respondía, pero no, mi estúpida y pervertida mente pidió ese deseo y te convertí en esto. Aun no entiendo por qué tú, el ser que mejor me entendía, se convirtió en esto, pero cuando descubra la forma, hare que vuelvas a ser la de antes, Hinata._

* * *

**y fin! Mmm… no sé si dejarla como one-shot o hacer continuación -.-… ustedes que dices? Lo dejo así? O continuo?**

**Espero que puedan dejarme reviews, me servirían de mucho, ¡gracias por leerme!**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
